I. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method that has been particularly conceived for washing clothes used by people when practicing sports.
II. Description of Related Art
Currently available clothes washing machines are designed so as to be able to perform a number of washing cycles, or programs, that are suitable for handling various types and kinds of fabrics and clothes (delicates, synthetics, cottons, and the like). A washing program generally includes a pre-wash phase, a main wash phase, one or more rinse phases, and a final spin-extraction phase. In connection with these program phases, the program sequence control unit of the washing machine enables various process parameters to be selected, such as the amount of water to be inserted into the washing tub, the temperatures to which the water is to be heated, the amount of washing products and rinsing aids to be added, and the rotating speed of the drum holding the clothes.